


Under a rainy sky

by HunterOfTheWild



Series: KiyoKuro hurts me [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Rare pair battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterOfTheWild/pseuds/HunterOfTheWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dreary, rainy day turns out tender, sweet feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a rainy sky

“Come on Tetsuya!”

Teppei's voice is light and happy, and also way too excited for Tetsuya's tastes. The giant child holds his hand tightly as he skips from puddle to puddle, not even close to caring about the mess he makes of both of them. The rain falls around them in a heavy drizzle, soaking both to the bone. Their clothing is wet and Tetsuya feels how it clings to his skin. Shivering, he asks his boyfriend a simple question.

“Can we go home, please?”

Tetsuya blushes at the tone of his voice – much too childish and whiny. With a huff and a downward glance, he burrows his face deeper into his scarf. Teppei stops pulling him along for a short moment and turns to him, concern on his face. “Are you feeling sick?” He asks worriedly, already stepping closer to feel the others forehead. Teppei's eyes bore into his own, both suddenly aware of their proximity again. He jerks back, a blush also dusting his cheekbones.

_This is very strange._

They'd be dating for a month or so now, Tetsuya muses, and they really shouldn't be flustered by intimacy. But he tightens his hold on Teppei's much larger hands, not being able to look him directly in the eyes. “How far is your apartment?” Tetsuya suddenly asks, aware of how cold his finger tips were getting. He even sniffles a bit as he waits for a response. “Just around the corner.” Teppei whispers in response, the quiet setting much to harmonious to be disturbed. He steps forward, tugging Tetsuya after him, all the while incredibly aware of the body behind him.

Tetsuya follows him quietly, aware of the atmosphere settling in. _It might just be the weather_ , he thinks, looking up at the gray cloudy skies. The rain hasn't let up yet.

As they both enter the small apartment, the quietness continues. It's not uncomfortable though, their hands still loosely connected. Teppei does his best to make the other comfortable, offering him the shower and the opportunity of hot water. But even as Tetsuya leaves for the bathroom with a bunch of Teppei's own clothes, the brunet can't help but slump over his kitchen table. As he hears the water start and imagines Tetsuya undressing, Teppei covers his face with his hands. He can feel the heat letting off of his face and the embarrassment coursing through his veins. He peaks around them, centered on where he knew the shower was. _You have no idea of what you do to me, do you?_

Teppei changes into his slouchy sweatpants and a long shirt, mindful of being quick. He wants to prepare that vanilla flavored drink he bought for Tetsuya to try and as he stands there preparing it, his eyes drift to the figure entering the kitchen. Teppei stills instantly, mind frozen. _I never knew how great it was to have my boyfriend wear my clothes._ Tetsuya stands there awkwardly, sweatpants barely hanging on his hips and Teppei's hoodie almost drowning him. But he looks comfortable and warm as he curls up the hood over his head. Teppei laughs as he sees Tetsuya's famous bedhead sticking out from underneath the material.

“Let me help you with that.”

He walks towards the quiet Tetsuya, foot steps muffled in repeated patter of rain drops. Teppei pushes the hood backwards and stares down into equally intense blue eyes and can only focus on the way Tetsuya subconsciously nibbles at his lips. He pulls his gaze away and pushes his hands through the others fluffy hair. Tetsuya closes his eyes and leans into the hand, aware of the safety it offers. He feels Teppei still and then how he touches his forehead to his own. “Can I kiss you?” Teppei's voice is soft and tender, emotions building up. Tetsuya almost forgets to breath as he opens his mouth to respond. He trusts Teppei with everything – his heart, his body. The answer was obvious, even as he didn't dare to open his eyes.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sweet little ficlet written for the Rare Pair Battle on tumblr last year


End file.
